Complete NMR characterization data have been measured for a series of fortimicin antibiotics, including the diamino-inositol component fortamine, fortimicins A, B, E, and isofortimicin. The data are comprised of 1D H-1 and C-13 NMR spectra, 1D H-1/N-15 HSQMBC, and 2D COSY, TOCSY, HSQC, and HMBC spectra. These data sets are under analysis. The 2D COSY and TOCSY are homonuclear H-1/H-1 data sets and are expected to confirm the H-1 NMR assignments. The 2D HSQC and HMBC spectra are heteronuclear H-1/C-13 data sets for confirmation of the C-13 assignments, while the 1D H-1/N-15 HSQMBC heteronuclear spectra contain information on the H-1/N-15 coupling constants.